edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piracy of The Ed pt.1
The Piracy of The Ed-Chapter-By G.R. 5.27.1997- 1-There be no survivors.-Charlie and Martha were waiting at the doctor's office.They were waiting for a long time. An old man noticed their boredom. "Nothing?" he said, "No books. No magazines. Nothing to do?" Charlie shook his head, "No sir." The old man replied, "Well have I got a story for you..." September 15 2002: The navy ship, The Streamsailer, was out in the sea. It was very cloudy. Privateer Matthew Howitz, was looking down at the waves. When he noticed something, he saw a man drifting in the sea, unconcious.The privateer shouted to his crew, "Men! Quick get this man onboard or he'll drown!" The crew soon got the man on board.The Man soon opened his eyes and gasped in pain, he was bleeding badly. Matthew went over to help the poor man, "Who are you? What were doing out at sea?" he asked.The man stared at them with his pale eyes, replying "My name is Gray Feather of the Aloqui Tribe. My boat was attacked by terrible men.They killed my crew." Matthew saw how Gray Feather was fading fast."Don't worry, we'll get you help." The Native stared with his sad eyes, "No it is too late for me. Take this. Give it to Chief Three Hairs, for my time has ended." He lifted up a gold coin, it looked like a jawbreaker. Matthew took the golden jawbreaker. With that done, Gray Feather died. "Captain! Look!" shouted one of the crewmates. There they saw the most terrifying ship.It had the black sails of a junk ship,it's bow was that of a dragon's skeleton,the rudder was made of whale bone,two giant spears struck out of the back.The crew watched the black ship dissapear into the fog."What do you think of who's ship is that?"asked one of the crewmates.Matthew replied"I don't know but whatever kind of ship that is,may God have mercy on us all!" Chapter 2-Years pass-June 16,2011,Matthew didn't know who this "Chief Three Hairs" was,so he gave the jawbreaker to Casmus Prime.Now Casmus always wondered who's gold coin did it belong to first,yet he was always busy with his work,he was training to be a naval officer.He practiced sword fighting with Mr.Gulligan.Casmus wondered what it would be like to be worry free,always pillaging,and staeling treasures,but he knew the penalty(if caught by the navy)would be death.So Casmus soon stopped thinking about it and continued his training.Meanwhile,a small ship was arriving to the docks,there was only one crewmate,the captain.He was very short had three long hairs,and had a devious smile,it was Eddy.As Captain Eddy set anchor,he jumped off the ship and onto the docks.Matthew(by the way you should know he's been promoted to Commander)was the first to greet him,"Hello and welcome to Peach Creek!I'm Commander Matthew Howitz,and who you be?" Eddy replied "Captain Eddy!I'm looking for a crew." The commander laughed"You might want to find some at Pirates'Paradise,(unless if you are a pirate.)" Captain Eddy didn't find it amusing,he simply said "Well is there any place where I can get a sword?My old one was taken nine years ago." "Sure," replied Matthew,"Mr.Gulligan makes the finest swords around here,the shop is just around the corner." "Thanks."said Eddy.Mr.Gulligan was a small man,who had large eyes which made him look like an owl,he indeed made the finest swords.Captain Eddy went in the shop,and found him reading the daily newspaper,the head article was about the destruction of many naval ships,by a mysterious black ship."I would like to buy the best sword you've got." said Eddy.Mr.Gulligan stared up at Eddy,and spoke in an welsh accent,"Sure thing laddy,I've got the best sword right here." Mr.Gulligan picked up a bright sword that glowed in the light,it had the markings of the sun on it,with the blade's inscription reading Solaris."Thanks," said Eddy,"How much?" "Only 6 bucks,boyo."said Mr.Gulligan.After Captain Eddy paid for the sword,he soon went to go buy the fastest ship from the docks.Night had fallen,Captain Eddy was about ready to leave when heard the sounds of cannons firing.There he saw a black junk boat(the same boat from the beginning)sailing to the docks,firing it's cannons.Captain Eddy saw it was his old ship,The Black Death.A logboat was sailing to shore,full of the Black Death's crewmates,waving their scimitars,swords,cutlasses,daggers.They were shouting,whooping wildly.The crewmates headed over to the pubs and shops,stealing the money.Three crewmates(Kevin,Rolf,and Eddy's brother)stormed in Mr.Gulligan's store and they shot him dead.Casmus tried to stop them,but was knocked unconcsious by Kevin.Before he passed out,he saw Rolf steal the cashier and took the golden jawbreaker,while Eddy's Brother take out a vial and collect a few drops of Mr.Gulligan's blood.Then everything went black. Chapter 3 -The Pirates' Paradise-Casmus woke up on the floor,he hurried to the docks to find the navy however he found Captain Eddy getting ready to leave."You there!Can you please help me?They took everything!" Captain Eddy replied "I don't even know you,why should I help?" Casmus shouted back "Please!They took the golden jawbreaker and killed Mr.Gulligan!" Upon hearing about the golden jawbreaker being stolen and Mr.Gulligan's death,Eddy was filled with anger,turning to Casmus,saying,"Hoist your anchor!Let's sail!" Onboard the naval ship(The Streamsailer)Casmus asked "So do you know anything about this crew?" Captain Eddy replied "Aye,they were my crew before,I was their captain.But then they started a mutiny and marooned me on Rumgunner's Isle,with only a gun with one shot,and I've saved that shot to shoot the leader of those mutineers myself!It won't be easy,most of the crew consisted of hardcore killers and former navy officers,so we need to find my still loyal crewmates at Pirates' Paradise Isle." There they arrived at Pirates' Paradise Isle.Everyone were mostly drunk pirates,dancing,playing,and laughing."So who do we have to look for first?" asked Casmus."First up is Ed,"replied Eddy,I know just the place where he might be." There they found Ed sleeping in the chicken coop,Eddy started knocking on his head,"Hello,Ed!Wake up!Ed!WAKE UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Ed immediantly woke up,"Hi Eddy!What is it?" "C'mon Ed,time to find our crewmates." Next was Jonny 2x4 and Plank,at first,Jonny said Plank refused,but changed his mind when Eddy offered him gronola.Then there was Jeremy,a very peculiar crewmate with mismatched eyes,who was given the pirate nickname "Crookshanks" because of his red hair.Then there was Sarah and Nazz,they joined quickly,wanting to beat Kevin for his betrayal,the only crewmate they did not find was "Shoe lace"Jim(Jimmy),according to Ed, "Shoe lace"Jim greatly angered the Mutineers,so Kevin and Rolf tied him to a crate full of cannonballs with his own shoelaces and tossed him overboard(Note:the reason why he was given the nickname was because of his bad habit of untied shoe laces.) Captain Eddy then hollered "Alright crew!Let's set sail!" End of Part One. Now what does this golden jawbreaker have to do with Captain Eddy?Who is the new captain of the Black Death?Why did the Black Death's crew kill Mr.Gulligan if only to steal his blood?Why did they take the golden jawbreaker?Find out in The Piracy of The Ed pt 2!